


Лёд

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Холод может убить или спасти человека — зависит от обстоятельств.





	Лёд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848064) by [Malicean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicean/pseuds/Malicean). 



> От автора: написано под вдохновением от рассказа Дэна Абнетта «Нулевой выбор», который вышел в Warhammer Monthly №19. Замечательный рассказ. Считайте это альтернативной точкой зрения.
> 
> От переводчика: если вам понравилось, зайдите к автору и напишите комментарий. Или шлёпните лайк. =)

Император благословил Джуериг-Прайм почти десятью поколениями мира.

Но случалось всякое, поэтому ещё подростком я понял, что перед лицом опасности разум мой переносится в место, которое я называл Ледяным Дворцом — там холодно и безопасно, там я мог думать, не испытывая ничего. Я оставался там до окончания кризиса, а после… расплачивался.

Защитный панцирь раскалывается, и я падаю. Это чувство сродни тому, как буквально проваливаешься под лёд посреди замёрзшего озера.

***

Чуть меньше года назад мне исполнилось восемнадцать, и меня в кратчайшие сроки призвали в СПО — на обязательную двухлетнюю службу, с уймой бессмысленных учений, а после предстояло лет ещё пять провести в качестве резервиста.

Только вот месяцев через пять после моего призыва, решив пополнить новыми рекрутами свой полк — 5-й Тратианский — перед отправкой в гарнизон Имперского аванпоста 492, заявился комиссар Хольм.

Из-за имени не в той части алфавита — и явного отсутствия влиятельных связей — я внезапно и оказался в чёрном мундире имперского гвардейца на борту транспорта, что направлялся на Баланос-Альфа.

Когда прошло первое потрясение, мы — рекруты Джуериг-Прайм — решили, что нам повезло, и возблагодарили милость Императора. Лето там было чуть жарче, чем дома, а зимы — холоднее, и кто его знает — ну, кроме гарнизона — зачем понадобилось строить в эдакой глуши крепость, однако Баламос находился довольно близко к дому, а ведь могло случиться хуже, гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Этот настрой держался до тех пор, пока патруль не наткнулся на тех, кого после опознали как первую волну разведки надвигающегося нашествия.

Я ступил на лёд и тремя выстрелами разнёс головы трём оркам, пока командир патруля изо всех сил пытался заставить остаток отряда целиться в нужном направлении. Новички из мира, в котором уже десять поколений как не происходило вооружённых конфликтов, помните?

После комиссар поставил меня в пример остальным.

Кое-кто из старослужащих возмутился. Я ступил на лёд и удачным пинком размозжил колено одному, для закрепления ударил коленом в пах другого, вырвался и схватил чьё-то оружие. Остальные тут же решили, что поторопились с поспешными выводами и резво сбежали.

На этот раз комиссар устроил мне выволочку перед всем полком. Потом с полчаса песочил остальных за то, что подобный инцидент вообще случился. А после и вовсе перегнул палку, сдержанно похвалив мои навыки рукопашного боя.

После этого за мной окончательно закрепилась репутация комиссарского любимчика.

***

Потом не пришёл корабль снабжения, и орки показали себя во всей красе. Во время первого нападения я вдруг понял, что сутки кряду провёл во льду. Лёд был как метафорический, так и настоящий — вслед за орками пришла первая серьёзная в этом году метель.

Буря не пощадила никого.

Она полностью уничтожила воздушный флот зеленокожих.

Оборвала жизненно важные части наших линий связи.

Посбивала, и существенно, прицелы у и так-то не очень метких орков — снаряды перелетали через форт, а то и вовсе падали на их собственные батареи, когда кое-кто из зеленокожих, пытаясь схитрить, стрелял навесом.

Смела со своего пути все разрушенные редким прямым попаданием постройки. Наружные стены, которые с одинаковой стойкостью выдерживали и бури, и тяжёлый артиллерийский огонь, при стычке почти не пострадали, но вот от казарм, складов и других зданий в пределах форта после бури почти ничего не осталось.

Впоследствии я обнаружил, что чем дольше остаёшься в Ледяном Дворце, тем сильнее это аукнется, когда стены наконец падут.

Когда во время нескольких часов затишья после первой атаки Хольм отыскал меня в укромном уголке, всего трясущегося и воющего, он буквально взорвался.

Он орал на меня, тряс, схватив за шиворот — этот мужик на добрых полфута выше меня, не считая фуражки, и в полтора раза тяжелее, так что тряска вышла что надо — едва за стену не вышвырнул.

Я пытался объяснить, пытался рассказать ему о Ледяном Дворце. Но, кажется, не преуспел.

Впрочем, меня буквально затащили в лазарет со строгим наказом главному медику проверить, нет ли повреждений головы, потому что я «нёс какую-то чушь».

И только несколько дней спустя до меня дошло, что комиссар тоже считал меня своим любимчиком.

За то, что он сделал той ночью, я трижды обязан ему жизнью.

Во-первых, он мог — а возможно, и должен был — пристрелить меня за трусость перед лицом врага.

Во-вторых, из-за вьюги температура настолько понизилась, что к утру я был бы ледышкой — на следующий день медики доложили комиссару, что с головой у меня всё в порядке, но из-за переохлаждения наступила дезориентация — и я был совсем не в том состоянии, чтобы самостоятельно отыскивать укрытие.

В-третьих, спустя несколько часов орки предприняли артиллерийский удар, который превратил ту часть бруствера, где я скрывался, в адское пекло.

***

Ещё через два дня орки перестали нападать и приготовились к осаде. Продовольствие урезали вдвое.

Долгие снегопады и пронизывающий ветер тоже решили задержаться, словно эпидемия начало распространяться обморожение. Вот тут-то я и порадовался за своё сложение — вернее, его отсутствию — между телом и форменными ботинками с амуницией оставалось предостаточно места для теплоизоляции.

На пятую ночь я заметил, что Таск, парень, с которым мы вместе стояли в карауле, уже давно пялится в какую-то точку за стеной. Я подумал, он что-то заметил и подполз ближе, тихо прошептал: «Что там?».

Никакой реакции, я дотронулся до его руки, но безрезультатно, поэтому я несильно ударил его, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Замёрзшее тело рухнуло сверху.

Взгляд холодных глаз мертвеца преследует меня и поныне.

***

Дни превратились в недели и скоро количество умерших стало превышать количество живых. Когда голодаешь и мёрзнешь раны не заживают, поэтому умирали даже те, кто в иных условиях выжил бы.

Ледяной Дворец начал крошиться, даря мне острые осколки холодной ясности вперемежку с пропастями, грозившими стереть в пыль.

Во льду я видел огромные костры, которые орки жгли день и ночь, и мог оценить, насколько далеко в близлежащие горы продвинулись их фуражиры, вырубающие просеки в вечнозелёных деревьях, которыми поросли спящие склоны.

Когда лёд сходил, я чуял запах гнилого мяса, смешанный с ароматным древесным дымом, и у меня подводило живот от тошноты и голода.

***

Недели обернулись месяцами, когда распределили последние крохи продовольствия, вдоль стены словно лавина прокатилось отчаяние.

По Его милости, я как раз ступил на лёд, когда наиболее возмущённые из оставшихся в живых пришли ко мне, чтобы убедить меня воспользоваться своим привилегированным положением и поговорить от их имени с комиссаром.

Со всей бесчувственной ясностью Ледяного Дворца я сказал: «Нет. Бежать некуда. Если Императору будет угодно, чтобы мы выжили, он скоро пошлёт нам подкрепление. Если же нет, то мы умрём среди этих стен. Выхода нет».

Они мне не поверили. Через час я мельком увидел, как Дженсен и Сольвин спорили с Хольмом.

Не будь у нас так мало людей, он бы определённо их пристрелил. Впрочем, комиссарский ор и так было слышно на полкрепости: «Мы победим или умрём! Таковs принципы Имперской Гвардии!» — потом он зашагал прочь, всеми порами источая такую ледяную ярость, от вида которой промороженные пустоши за стенами казались уютными.

Но к тому моменту осколок льда уже растаял, и меня затрясло не столько от холода, сколько от перспективы столкнуться лицом к лицу с этой яростью.

Но не пришлось. Хольм едва дошёл до угла стены, как кто-то окликнул его, указывая в небо. Поначалу я ничего не видел, кроме клубящейся массы снежинок, но потом появился огонь вперемешку со льдом.

Мне никогда не доводилось видеть ничего столь же повергающего в трепет и вдохновляющего, чем высадка Чёрных Храмовников во всей их силе и славе.

***

С проклятыми зеленокожими разобрались быстро.

Когда по ту сторону стен не осталось ничего, кроме дымящихся трупов, Хольм собрал оставшихся, чтобы, согласно приличиям, приветствовать победивших космодесантников.

Слышать от гиганта в чёрной броне одобрительные слова о своих действиях было дико, особенно после того, как видел, что они прошли сквозь осадившую крепость армию как нож сквозь масло.

И тем не менее капитан говорит: «Выши люди хорошо поработали, комиссар, сдерживая орков в ожидании нашего контрудара. Должно быть, пришлось нелегко».

«Мы сделали то, что должны», — раздаётся ожидаемый, но тем не менее правдивый ответ.

Вокс в шлеме гиганта шипит и тут мы слышим слова, который уже не чаяли услышать никогда: «Транспорт на подходе. Собрать личный состав»

Пришлось пояснить, что жалкая кучка собравшихся — и есть все выжившие, несмотря на то, что вдоль стен выстроились вооружённые люди. Иногда гвардейцы служат Императору даже в смерти.

***

Внутри транспорта тепло, я давно уже не испытывал такого тепла, к тому же тут безопасно, поэтому один за другим мы начинаем поддаваться усталости.

Почти в полусне я слышу, как один из космодесантников спрашивает: «Интересная тактика — выстроить вдоль стен замёрзших насмерть, чтобы создать видимость превосходящих сил. Как вы до этого додумались, комиссар?»

«Была такая старая сказка, я её слышал её ребёнком, — отвечает Хольм, — о крепости высоко в горах, которую сковала льдом ужасная буря. Крепость с успехом охраняла ближайший перевал, даже когда все её защитники уже отошли на тот свет — просто потому, что вдоль стен по-прежнему стояли воины, направив оружие в сторону перевала».

Он молчит, а потом чуть смягчившимся от подступающего сна голосом продолжает: «Я совсем забыл о ней, пока один из моих людей не упомянул Ледяной Дворец».


End file.
